telepathfandomcom-20200213-history
Orbs
Special artifacts that can be used by especially talented telepaths to enhance their powers. Telepath RPG 1 No Orbs are available to the players in Telepath RPG Chapter 1. Telepath RPG 2 In Telepath RPG Chapter 2, the player hears rumors that eight orbs of power were created by very skilled craftsmen. These orbs get 'jealous' of the others, so only a couple can be used at a time. The orbs may be obtained through various side quests. There is a walkthrough on how to get them here. The orbs are as follows: White Orb (Light Resistance): Obtained by clearing out Lala's cellar for her Orange Orb (Heat Resistance): Obtained by searching the forest after Mission 2 Crimson Orb (Changes Pyro Blast to Pyro Hail): Found in an alcove in the Deeper Downs Indigo Orb (Changes Mind Shield to Big Shield): Bought from Gelf in the forest after also buying both "Gaggets" Blue Orb (Cold Resistance): Given by Grotius after finding him a new friend Green Orb (Extra speed): Given by Pirate Pete after finding him his treasure on Lake Alto Yellow Orb (More PsP): Found on an island on Lake Alto after beating the Lake mission Black Orb (Shadow Resistance): Given by the Hero's brother, David, after going to the Psy Academy Telepath RPG 3 Fifteen different orbs have been promised for Telepath RPG Chapter 3, but most have not yet been announced. The Orbs will most likely be different from the previous game, based on the current data. Blood Orb (Increases Maximum Health by 15): Complete first Librarian Crypt Sidequest. Telepath Psy Arena Orbs are unlocked after a "feat" is completed and can be bought from the Orb Vendor. White Orb (Light Resistance): Unlocked after beating five 1-star battles. Costs 250 gold. Orange Orb (Heat Resistance): Unlocked after beating five 2-star battles. Costs 350 gold. Blue Orb (Cold Resistance): Unlocked after beating 15 battles. Costs 450 gold. Black Orb (Shadow Resistance): Unlocked after beating three capture battles. Costs 600 gold. Crystal Orb (Physical Resistance): Unlocked after beating ten 3-star battles. Costs 2000 gold. (NB Only available on www.sinisterdesign.net and www.armorgames.com versions.) Indigo Orb (Changes Mind Shield into Big Shield): Unlocked after beating 2 protect-person battles of 3-star or higher difficutly. Costs 800 gold. Yellow Orb (Increases in-battle PsP regeneration rate: from 3 to 10 PsP if Hero doesn't move; from 1 to 5 PsP if Hero moves, but doesn't attack): Unlocked after beating 2 solo battles of 3-star or higher difficulty. Costs 1200 gold. Red Orb (Changes Feedback into Vengeance): Unlocked after beating 30 battles. Costs 2000 gold. Azure Orb (Hero becomes a flying unit): Unlocked after beating 3 defend-the-square battles. Costs 2000 gold. (NB Only available on www.sinisterdesign.net and www.armorgames.com versions.) Green Orb (Increases Hero's speed from 5 to 10): Unlocked after beating 4 count-down maps. Costs 2000 gold. Telepath Psy Arena 2 Orbs can be bought from the Trainer after beating certain challenges in Leagues. White Orb (Light Resistance): Unlocked after Extermination Challenge (league 1). Costs 250 gold. Orange Orb (Heat Resistance): Unlocked after Lone Wolf Challenge (league 2). Costs 450 gold. Violet Orb (Boosts your mental reserves by 20 PsP): Unlocked after Lone Wolf Challenge (league 2). Costs 800 gold. Yellow Orb (Gains more PsP while resting): Unlocked after Ghost Challenge (league 3). Costs 800 gold. Blue Orb (Cold Resistance): Unlocked after Survival Challenge (league 4). Costs 450 gold. Blood Orb (Boosts your health by 15): Unlocked after Surivival Challenge (league 4). Costs 800 gold. Crystal Orb (Physical Resistance): Unlocked after Jinn Challenge (league 5). Costs 2000 gold. Azure Orb (Gives the Hero ability to fly): Unlocked after Lava Challenge (league 6). Costs 2000 gold. Black Orb (Shadow Resistance): Unlocked after Survival Challenge (league 7). Costs 1000 gold. Green Orb (Gains extra speed): Unlockled after Capture Challenge (league 8). Costs 2000 gold. Golden Orb (Regenrates up to 20 hp per turn): Unlocked after One-Turn Challenge (league 9). Costs 3200 gold.